Consummation of Marriage
by Crisalide
Summary: Euti of Kastoria seduces Alec of Adarshan. PWP.


**A/N** – It was a cute manga. I don't know if it is completed or not, yet, but I wanted to write something to appease my naughty appetite for this couple :) Warning: PWP

**Disclaimer **- I do not lay claim to Adar(u)shan no Hanayome or its characters

* * *

Soft lavender scent invaded his senses. She was so soft, so young, and extremely innocent. When had it begun? These intense feelings for her that were beyond pure. He had kicked her out long ago, when their limbs began to tangle and her body stirred his body like no other. But her overwhelming scent still remained.

"This is ridiculous," Alec mumbled to himself in a half dazed state. "She is my wife." Even though the words came from his mouth, Alec could not help but remember the last seven years of treating her like a child. He could not imagine corrupting her beautiful image with his carnal needs.

He could hear the doors to his chambers open and his heart stilled for only a second as the soft pitter patter of feet followed. She thought he was asleep, for his still body pressed deep down into the mattress, his face hidden against the curve of an arm. Her lavender scent permeated the air now, not just his bedsheets. He could feel the heat rolling off her body as she climbed atop his massive bed. He tensed, waiting for her next move.

The long soft sweep of her golden locks brushed against his heated skin as she hovered over his still form. A tender hand caressed his downy black head of hair and he only wanted to sigh out in contentment. She dipped her lips to the crown of his head and kissed his nightmares away. Soon after she settled down beside him weaving her limbs between his. She was content and Alec could hear her breath even out.

Moments passed. Euti stirred only slightly as Alec turned his body enough to gaze at the sweet angel who lay beside him. Her hair, so soft to the touch, had grown incredibly long in these past years. He did not stop his fingers from running through the silky locks. His callous hands gently slid down her baby soft face, even paler in the moon's glow. He trembled, but he could not resist. His warm breath fanned across her face as he dipped in to taste her velvety lips. How often had she thought to sneak into his rooms during the night, and how often had he stolen her sweet kiss at these hours.

He pulled away but petite arms laced up and around his broad shoulders. His expression showed surprise as his dark eyes gazed straight into Euti's bright blue orbs. He could tell that she feigned sleep as much as he had by the mischievous smirk upon her luscious pink lips.

"Euti...!" Alec managed to gasp out.

"What are you doing?" She stole the words right out of his mouth. Her question was innocent and inquisitive. He could hear her smile as well as see it.

The Black Demon of Adarshan was certainly taken aback. "I was only... goodnight kiss..." he finished lamely. His strong arms held fast against the plush mattress beneath them, one hand on either side of her head.

Her slender fingers began to stroke at his most sensitive ear, holding him in place above herself. "You only had to ask, dear husband," Euti enunciated carefully to remind him exactly what his rights as a husband were. "But allow me to show you a proper goodnight kiss."

With more strength than Alec ever though Euti capable of, the girl pulled the black knight down and sealed his lips with her soft ones. He managed to pull back for a second. "Euti. Dear Euti, what are you doing to me?" He groaned before the last of his reserves depleted completely.

His hands began to roam all over her body. The tiny silk slip she wore did nothing to stave his hunger. The cloth rode up only a few centimeters and he palmed her thigh, relishing in the contrasting texture of his hand on her skin and silk.

His hot mouth kept her distracted enough as his hands weaved their way into her hair and along her skin. The delicate straps that barely kept the indecent garment up in the first place slid coyly off her milky shoulders. His mouth dipped down low into the slender curve of her graceful neck and tasted the salt off her skin. He then suckled and she stopped in her attempts to diverge him of his clothing as the new sensation left her limp in his arms. Her light and airy moans into his ear left him panting more than before. Alec grinned into her skin, a predator's smile.

The delicate pink lace slid down her bosom and rested at her waist. Euti's dreamy blue eyes were wide and dazed at the new sensations he was giving to her. Alec caught her gaze as his mouth dipped down to devour a breast. A hot jolt tingled down in the pit of Euti's stomach, and she could not help the moan that escaped her lips. "Alec, oh Alec..." Her hip buckled involuntarily. Soft fingers dug into downy black hair. She did not realize that her arms were urging him into her breast.

It was not enough. She needed more. Even as her eyes watched curiously as Alec took her slender foot into his hand and kissed from her toes all the way up to her knees, and even farther up still. Yes, he was getting closer, she could feel. Her hands once more found his trousers before the strangest sensation entered her body. "Oh!" a sharp gasp echoed throughout the dark room.

What on Adarshan was he doing with his hands? His very very talented hands. Euti could not help but to arch her back from the pleasure that his capable fingers were igniting in her. Alec's eyes shone in the dark. He could not help but feel satisfaction at the swell of Euti's breasts against his mouth, the way her slip rode down her breasts and up her thighs. She was absolutely perfect. "Ah, ah...." she gasped out. There was a tight pressure. What was he doing to her? She could not think, was she even breathing? "A-Alec!" she whimpered as his mouth now latched onto her slender neck once more. The combined sensations from his mouth and hand sent her over the edge and a pleasure-filled scream ripped through the room.

When Euti regained her senses moments later, Alec had somehow diverged her of her slip completely, leaving her bare to the night. He was nibbling around her lip now, and she wanted more of him. With strength that Alec did not think her capable of, Euti turned them over so that she now rested atop his bare stomach. Her eyes were devious as she caught his surprised ones. With skill equaling that of a page, she had finally succeeding in ridding Alec of his trousers.

"What are you doing, Euti?" Alec asked, half amused.

She spoke not a word in reply, allowing her eyes and actions to speak as she kissed down his torso. She kissed at each and every silver scar that ran along his ribs. They led her down and down until she nipped playfully at his hips. He buckled and she giggled. Her hands grasped onto his length and she tested the weight and texture in her palm. He was much larger than she had ever imagined, but silky soft to the tough. Euti was curious by nature. She had never encountered a man's member before, and she intended to study this one very well.

A devious thought crossed her mind before she sent a wicked smile to Alec and slowly licked his member from the shaft to the tip. His reaction of closing his eyes and sighing aloud encouraged Euti. That her action could rouse him this much made her extremely pleased and she repeated and experimented. Her wet tongue lathered his length before taking as much of him as she could into her hot little mouth. He did not all fit, but she compensated with her petite hands. She squeezed and Alec groaned.

How did the little minx learn to do that with her delicious tongue, he wondered, before a particularly pleasurable move made him buck into her mouth. He had decided that he could take no more. Alec pulled Euti up and flipped them over. "Enough, Euti," his voice was dark and husky, almost a growl. The sound sent a pool of heat to her lower belly. He kissed her soundly, caressing her tongue with his. His hands moved up and down her body.

He wanted to take this slower, but he couldn't. So many years of waiting for her, and now she was finally his. His member already against her opening, probing the entrance, testing her readiness. She buckled into him, sliding him in deeper and deeper with each frantic movement. In one swift move he impaled her onto his length. He could feel her stiffen beneath his frame and he stilled with her.

He kissed the tears that her eyes shed. "Euti, dear Euti," he whispered. "It's ok. It's ok," he tried to reassure her. His heart broke at her pain, pain that he caused. Her right hand clasped at his hip, her nails digging into the skin. He licked her tears and she still managed to smile up at him for all that he'd done. Her fingers smoothed over his hip and he could feel her rolling her hips.

It was hard for him to keep still now in her tight sheath. Especially now as she bucked into him. He could not help but to move once more. Euti's eyes began to flutter closed of their own accord. Her moan vibrated throughout the room, accompanying the sounds of the rhythmic movements of Alec pounding into her body.

Gasping, moaning, and panting were the only things that could be heard. Alec's hand kneaded Euti's left breast as his hot and hungry mouth attached her right breast. She was so young and eager to please. His body never ceased thrusting into her tight sheath. Euti's slender arms reached up around Alec's neck, urging him down for a taste. She loved the way he tasted; spicy and musky. She could feel the familiar pressure building in her lower belly once more. In and out, faster and faster. Something was happening. Alec's breathing became harsher and harsher. "EUTI!" he roared, and she heard his call. Her gasps and moans escalated in return.

Alec collapsed beside Euti, and pulled her onto his sweat soaked body. Their chests heaved from the exercise they both took part in. Euti had never felt this content in her whole life, and soon she drifted off to sleep, with Alec following after. He was sure that no nightmares would ever plague him again.


End file.
